The Broken Can Be Fixed
by MTCrazy17
Summary: When a job goes bad for Sebastian, he ends up shot and dying, but thats not the worse part. His boss comes to save the day, to Moran's horror. Read the halarious and touching bond between the two criminals grow with this new situration. Slight Seb/Jim


Jim. Pick up...kinda important. -SM

Oh god, you're pregnant, aren't you? -JM

What No! I'm a guy remember...I'm pretty sure that can't happen... -SM

Right. As far as you know that can't happen...-JM

Uh...I'll look into that...anyways I have good and bad news...what do you wanna hear first..? -SM

The good news? -JM

Well the good news is I was able to kill off six of the seven people you wanted dead today...the reason why the last guy on your hitlist is still alive is well..the bad news..-SM

And why is he still alive? -JM

Well, he was prepard for me. Apperntly number five told him to look out casue he was number seven...he had a gun on him..and well..you're the genius, figure it out. -SM

...You're lucky that you're pregnant right now. -JM

I'm shot and bleeding on the floor of some rubbish dump...not pregnant. -SM

You're lucky you're pregnant or I would be leaving you there for a while. I'll be there in five minutes. -JM

No, don't come for me. And i'm not pregnant dammit! -SM

Already on my way. Not letting you take our son and/or daughter with you. -JM

For the love of God. Do you know anything about the human body you twit! And NO! Don't come..I'm not wrothe the saving..I'm nothing without my hand and shoulder. I can't do my job. I'm just a wounded sniper who will only be a burden...I'm better off dead James... -SM

I'm not letting you take the easy way out, Sebastian. Don't be an idiot. Or a terrible mother. -JM

It's better then having to care for some broken toy...i'm no good to you anymore... -SM

When I found you, you were broken already. This isn't any different. You're stronger than this. -JM

I was broken in a diffrent way Jimmy...this way..I can't be fixed...my whole arm..it's gone James..I can't move it..it wont budge. I've been typing with only one hand this whole time. I'm amazed i'm spelling everything right. I'm sorry Boss...i've failed. You deserve a better sniper then me..forget me and just leave me here to rot dammit...i'm weak... -SM

"Don't be a fucking idiot, Sebastian."

Sebstian who layed on his back amongst the rubbish looked up weakly at the voice he knew too well. He turned his head to side, his blurry vision picking up on a figure in a suit near by. "J-Jim...?" He mumbled.

Jim strolled up to Sebastian's side and knelt, somehow keeping his suit spotless despite the garbage littered everywhere. "There's an ambulance on it's way. It'll be here in a few minutes. There won't be any questions asked about what you were doing, but try to act a bit more innocent." He raised a hand to stroke Sebastian's cheek. "Idiot. You aren't allowed to die yet."

Moran blinked slowley, unsure if James was actually there or not. Another wave of pain shook his already sivering body, but he ralaxed somewhat when he felt Jim's cool touch on his face. He whimpered slightly hating being so weak and broken. "Should've...le-left me here...s'not safe f-for you Jim.." His voice faded in an out, it was no higher then a whisper when he spoke again. "M'broken James..."

"I fixed you once, didn't I?" He couldn't stop a bit of affection from leaking into his voice. "It's so hard to find a good toy. It's okay if you're a bit worse for wear. I'm not letting you go."

The Sniper closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. There was a pause of silence before he spoke again. It trembled with what could have been fear. "What-what if I can't be fixed Jimmy...what if I'll never be able to move right side ag-again.." He opened his dim and dulling eyes back up to focus on the man infront of him. His eyes stung but it was because of the pain or the terror of not being able to do his job, he didn't know.

"I'll keep you anyway, even if you can't work in the field. I don't give up what's mine, Sebastian. You know that." He ran a smooth thumb across Sebastian's cheek.

He realxed against the close contact again. The panic draining away from his weakened voice. "S'not okay with being a bur-burden...m'nothing without my job Jim..." He masked another whimper of pain with a cough.

"Then what about me? You want to leave me?"

His eyes opened half way, panic clearly falling back into his diolated purpils. "N-No!...Never, unless you wanted me to go...you're all I have left..." he whispered, not looking up to meet the dark eyes of the shorter man.

"Then stop talking about dying how you want to die. It's making me feel unloved." He leaned down a pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's forehead. I can hear the ambulance, Seb. They'll be here soon."

"S'okay...m'sorry..." He murmerd softly, trying hard to ignore the oozing feeling as blood continued down his shoulder. His breath hitched slightly as he felt another electric shock of pain. He felt tired, he was loosing too much blood. "M'tired Ji-Jimmy...wake me..when they get here o-okay..?" His eyes were already closing on themselves.

His voice was suddenly harsh. "No, Seb. You know better than to go to sleep with a wound like that." He sighed and slipped off his Westwood jacket. "You're lucky I love you." He pressed the jacket to Sebastian's shoulder, holding pressure to the wound.

That woke him up. The pressure caused him to yelp and sqruim, trying to back away from the new pain in his shoulder. "SONOFABITCH!" Came the painful growl. His eyes snaped open, quickly looking around for the source of his torturment. He hissed. "Dammit, Jim! Th-that hurts like hell!"

He smirked. "But you can feel it. And still move, obviously. No falling asleep, Seb."

"So...so that means my arms not that bad off...guess it's kinda good..." He muttered. He whined, still trying to move away from the strong hold on his shoulder.

"Stop moving, idiot. Do you want to bleed out?"

"It hurts even more then be-before!" He whimpered like a wounded dog. "St-stop...just let me sleep dammit!" He clawed at the ground with his good hand, trying to drag himself away.

"If you fall asleep then you could go into shock. Do you want that?" He took advantage of the larger man's weakened state, holding him down.

He gave a hissing sound, fighting the brimming tears in his eyes as he tried to turn his face away. He moved desprately and in a panic. The pain. The pain was making him spiral. He was use to being shot at, but not once had he ever actually been shot. Now he knew, and he regretted it. "St-stop...please...hurts...wanna sleep, it'll make the pain go away..." He whined his weaking state making his body shake with ever movement. His energy was draining away, along with all the color on his face.

"Sleep and everything will go away. The pain. This place. Me. It'll all go away. Is that what you want? Because if you fall asleep you will /die/, Sebastian."

Sebastian froze in his chaotic movements, finally stoping at the realization. He shuddered, his shallow breathig becoming all the more ragged. "I can't die...have to keep you safe..." He mumbled in an odd monotone into the dirty ground.

The ambulance finally pulled up and first responders appeared with a stretcher. "Bloody took them long enough."

Sebastian ignored the flashing lights of the medics, his half vacent eyes were fixed still on the ground as he waited for them to pick him up off the floor.

"Don't worry, Seb. You'll be fine." He briefly squeezed the sniper's hand as he was loaded onto the stretcher.

Moran reached out weakly for Jim, wanting him back as soon as he had let go of his hand. "J-Jim!" He yelped, desprately, before the doors of the ambulance began to close.

"I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can, Seb. Don't worry." He saw before the doors close, Sebastian smile slightly, before he'd be back for him. With Sebastian safe and alright Moriarty had a plan. He'd be there at the Hospital just like he said he'd be, But right now he had a 7th man to kill. No one touched his Sebastian and got away with it.


End file.
